Da Qiao
Da Qiao (大喬), true name Qiao Wei (喬瑋), is Xiao Qiao's older half-sister. She is known as the most beautiful girl at Jiang Dong High School. She becomes a regular cast in the mid-third season. Cao Cao tries to find Xiu/Liu Bei a girlfriend after he becomes emotionally depressed by Sun Shang Xiang's leave, and finds her photo on the internet. Everyone mistakes her to be Xiu's date until they find out that A Biao's Wife has been using her photo to attract men on the internet. The next day, Xiao Qiao looks at the picture and recognizes Da Qiao as her sister. She is usually cool and kind, but when she gets angry, she becomes increasingly aggressive. Da Qiao rarely participates in the Five Tiger Generals' activities. First Appearance Da Qiao made her first appearance in 24th Round at Dong Han Academy. She fiercely attacked Guan Yu, claiming that he killed Sun Ce. She transferred to Dong Han to spy on Guan Yu while looking for Sun Ce, who eventually informs her that he is alive and well. She was then told to stay in Dong Han for her own safety by Zhou Yu. Initially, she transferred to the freshmen class to spy on Guan Yu, but after his name was cleared, she moved up to the sophomore class. Misunderstandings For a while, she acted extremely strange around Xiu/Liu Bei, which made embarrassing scenes to her surroundings. For example, when she made breakfast for everyone, Xiu/Liu Bei's share was rather special. She was misunderstood to be having a crush on Xiu/Liu Bei until she revealed that her strange behavior was purely out of regrets for accidentally crushing his guitar. Sister Rivalry Because Da Qiao has been popular in Jiang Dong since childhood, Xiao Qiao has had trouble living at home. Eventually, she moved to Dong Han to get away from the family. On one occasion, Da Qiao was forced to pretend to be a couple with Zhou Yu, who was Xiao Qiao's boyfriend at the time, to protect her boyfriend Sun Ce from his father's suspicion. When they left together while still under pretences, Xiao Qiao accidentally stumbles across the two of them and leaves without saying a word. Zhou Yu asked Da Qiao to keep the truth from her for Sun Ce's sake. Since then, Xiao Qiao is constantly avoiding her and Zhou Yu by all means necessary. Shortly after she transferred to Dong Han, Xiao Qiao keeps her distance. Unable to hold it back any longer, Da Qiao tells her the truth. After their issue is solved, they are finally able to reconcile. Da Qiao rarely appeared afterwards. Participations When the Five Tiger Generals, Xiu/Liu Bei and Mother Huang were about to become executed by Dong Zhuo, she participated in a rescuing mission to save them. After Guan Yu's demonized powers were stripped by Xiu/Liu Bei to prevent him from turning evil, they find a way to restore them shortly afterwards. However, they become defeated by powerful demons and Lu Bu. They then try collect Da Qiao's power to help them do the experiment a second time, which she agrees. During the experiment, she participates the fight to fend off their enemies. However, she was quickly defeated by Dong Zhuo. When Dong Zhuo wreaked havoc in the imperial court, Sun Quan comes to Dong Han to take Da Qiao, and Ah Xiang, back to Jiang Dong to keep her safe from the disastrous society. Relationships Friendships *[[Sun Shang Xiang|'Sun Shang Xiang']] - Da Qiao has been good friends with Ah Xiang since childhood due to their families working as partners of Jiang Dong. They continued to look after each other after she transferred to Dong Han Academy to investigate Sun Ce's missing. *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] - Da Qiao acted hostile towards Guan Yu when he was still a suspect to Sun Ce's possible murder. After he was exonerated, she treated him with kindness, even cared for him enough to ask the others about his condition. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] / [[Liu Bei|'Liu Bei']] - She initially despised Liu Bei (the real one), because of his bad reputation. However, after he saved her from danger and listening to his music, she has a change of mind and begins to look up to him as a valuable friend. *[[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']], [[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']], [[Ma Chao|'Ma Chao']] and [[Huang Zhong|'Huang Zhong']] - They worked together to investigate Sun Ce's missing case. After she found out that he was alive and Guan Yu was exonerated from the case, she treated them kindly. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] - She pays Cao Cao with respect as a student body president deserves. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] - They aren't specifically close, but are at least on friendly terms. *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] - For over two years, they have been pretending to be romantically involved at Jiang Dong to shake off Sun Ce's father's suspicion. After he told Zhou Yu of his awareness to Da Qiao's relationship to his son, they dropped their acts. Love Life *'Sun Ce' - Da Qiao has a romantic relationship with Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang's older brother and student body president of Jiang Dong High School. Two years ago, she was forced to pretend to be Zhou Yu's girlfriend in order to keep Sun Ce's father from finding out about their relationship. But the act ended Xiao Qiao's relationship to Zhou Yu when she caught them together. *[[Sun Quan|'Sun Quan']] - Da Qiao thinks of Sun Quan as a brother-like friend, mainly because they grew up together. However, she is completely unaware that Sun Quan actually has a secret crush on her. Specialty Powers Like many other characters, she has displayed the ability of super-speeding. Her martial arts skills are depicted to be powerful, as she is able to fight five powerful martial artists at the same time. Her primary attack is Jin Jia Ka Shao; a flaming attack produced from her weapons. She can use it with other fiery forces to produce an incredibly powerful attack called "Flaming Dance Series". Weapon Da Qiao specializes a pair of iron fans, known as Golden Armor Wind and Fire Fans, as primary weapons. Da Qiao's special attack is Jin Jia Ka Shao, a flaming attack emitted from her iron fans. Alternate Counterparts The Gold Dimension In the Gold Dimension, Da Qiao's alternate counterpart is Cai Yun Han, who is known as the 7th ranked KO fighter and older sister to Cai Wu Xiong; who is also Xiao Qiao's alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension. The Iron Dimension In the Iron Dimension, Da Qiao has a pair of separate selves named Han and Bing Xin. They were originally the same person, but were divided by an experiment and so became identical twins. Notes *The actresses of Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao are sisters in life. Origin Da Qiao is based on the Three Kingdoms character, the wife of Sun Ce who was the lord of Wu, daughter to Qiao Xuan who was a high official near the end of the Eastern Han Dynasty, and older sister to Xiao Qiao, who was married to Zhou Yu, one of Sun Ce's best strategists.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Two_Qiaos References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Females Category:Main characters